


[Podfic] No Way Back

by EvilDime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Homelessness, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Mentions of self-harm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: Sherlock always had an influence on John, so when he "dies" and John finds his secret stash of cocaine, one thing leads to another. And John is far too proud to admit just how far he is falling or ask for help. Afterall, who is there left that he can really ask?





	[Podfic] No Way Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Way Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457790) by [KeelieThompson1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeelieThompson1/pseuds/KeelieThompson1). 



> Warnings for homelessness, drug addiction and prostitution

After I recorded 'Brave', I increasingly felt the urge to also do 'No Way Back'. These two fics are firmly linked in my mind, and I love them both. One has a John who, after Reichenbach, gets back on his feet and shows the world what a badass John Watson really is; and one has a John who... doesn't. So, as the complement to chappysmom's BAMF!John, I give you KeelieThompson1's John who cannot deal with Sherlock's fall and, as a consequence - falls.

Hugs and accolades to KeelieThompson1 for writing this terrifically angsty fic and allowing me to podfic and post it!

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/md6q7f2l32n00f4/keeliethompson1_NoWayBack.mp3/file)

A note: This is the first part of a series. It can be read or listened to as a standalone, but I highly recommend going over and reading the sequel. It's just as painful and beautiful as the first part. I kind of want to record that one, too, but it has 17 chapters and I'm currently involved in a different, even longer podfic project. Maybe later, though. ; )

Please let me know what you think of the podfic. Concrit is welcome! Also, don't forget to leave comments and kudos with the original fic by KeelieThompson1. : )


End file.
